


Fairy Tail Cinderella Style

by NATFreak



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATFreak/pseuds/NATFreak
Summary: Read what happens as Fairy Tail performs the classic story of Cinderella. One thing's for sure, it's sure to be interesting. Some hints of NaLu. R&R





	Fairy Tail Cinderella Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

 

**A/N: Happy Halloween Everyone!!! Hope you’re all doing well. As I have been doing every year, here is a fanfic for one of my fav holiday where Fairy Tail performs a fairy tale, in this case Cinderella. So sit back, relax, and enjoy. Here goes.**

Lucy knew something was up as soon as she walked into Fairy Tail. Everyone was all excited, well, more than usual anyway.

 

“What’s going on?” Lucy asked Levi. “What’s everyone so excited about, Levi-chan?”

 

“Oh, good morning Lu-chan.” Levi smiled. “It’s almost time for the Fall Festival. Everyone’s so excited. Though we're still unsure about what we’re going to do. Mirajane proposed a skit, though the question is: What story should we do?”

 

“What about Cinderella?” suggested Lucy.

 

“Cinderella?” Levi cocked her head, putting a finger to her lips. “I’ve never heard of that story.”

 

“Isn’t that the one about the girl who was worked to death and treated horribly by her stepmother and stepsisters?” asked Mirajane as she walked over to them. “It’s a fairy tale right? I think that’s a wonderful idea: Fairy Tail performing a fairy tale.”

 

Lucy nodded enthusiastically. “Exactly!”

 

“Now all we need is to figure out the skit.” murmured Makarov who had come to stand by Mira.

 

“Leave that to me, Master.” Mira winked. “I have it all figured out.”

 

A few minutes later, Mirajane called everyone to attention.

 

“Everyone! Please, settle down.” She smiled as she unrolled a piece of paper. “Thanks to Lucy, Fairy Tail will be performing Cinderella.”

 

“Cinderella?” Everyone echoed, confused.

 

“It’s a fairy tale about this young girl who is treated horribly by her stepmother and finds true love.”

 

“Eh?!” said Natsu, making a face. “Sounds boring.”

 

“Too bad.” replied Mira with a smile that was a little tight around the corners. “Now, the cast is as follows: Juvia and Erza will be the evil stepsisters, Carla and Happy will play the two mice, Gajeel will be Lucifer, Laxus the Grand Duke, I will play the evil stepmother, Plue will be Bruno the dog, Elfman will be the slipper guy, Master will be the king, and Gray will play the fairy Godmother.”

 

“E-evil?!” murmured Juvia. “But I wanted to be Cinderella, so Gray-sama would be Juvia’s Prince Charming.”

 

“Mice?!” Carla folded her arms across her chest in outrage. “Hmph!”

 

“Heh. Lucifer, huh?” Gajeel smirked.

 

“GodMOTHER?” Gray stared at Mira as if she had lost her mind.

 

“What about Cinderella and the Prince?” asked Lucy tentatively.

 

Mirajane smiled conspiratorially. “The Prince will be played by Natsu…”

 

“EH?!”

 

“And Cinderella will be played by Lucy.”

 

“M-me?!” Lucy paled as everyone continued to stare at Mira as if she had completely gone insane, while Lucy glanced at Natsu. “with N-Natsu?!”

 

“Interesting.” grinned Natsu. “Maybe this will be fun after all.”

 

“Why me?” moaned Lucy.

 

~ One Month Later ~

 

“T-there sure are a lot of people out there.” noted Lucy as she peered through the curtain. All of Magnolia had come out for the festival and see Fairy Tail perform their skit. “Suddenly I don’t feel so good.”

 

“S-stay strong Lucy!” Erza encouraged her, though she didn’t look so great herself. “You are the star, after all. Everything will be fine.”

 

“I hope you’re right Erza.” muttered Lucy as Wendy walked on stage, announcing them. Lucy took in a big breath. “Here goes nothing.”

 

“Once upon a time,” began Wendy as she stood offstage as the curtain rose, revealing a small town. “a young girl lived with her father and, for a time, was happy. That is, until her dad married an evil woman who had two daughters of her own. After her father passed away, the girl became a servant and was treated horribly. Her name was Cinderella.”

 

The scenery changed to a bedroom; Cinderella (aka Lucy) sat at the window as two little mice (Happy and Carla) came up to her. Happy wore a yellow shirt, a green hat, and brown shoes; Carla wore a red shirt and jacket, a red hat, and red shoes.

 

“What’s wrong, Cinderelly?” asked Happy as Cinderella looked down at them with a small, sad, smile.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing, Gus. It’s just, I wish… oh, never mind.” Cinderella stood up, smoothing out her apron. “Time to do the morning chores. Come on.”

 

Cinderella opened the bedroom door and headed downstairs to the kitchen where Bruno (aka Plue) was asleep on the rug.

 

Cinderella smiled. “Bruno, time to wake up.”

 

Bruno stirred as a black cat (who was really Gajeel dressed up to look like a cat, not too hard with his hair and all).

 

“Lucifer.” muttered Cinderella as the cat grimaced at her. “What are you up to?”

 

The cat just stretched and slunk out of the room.

 

“Evil cat.” She muttered as she went to the door to receive the mail. “huh. There’s a letter from the king…”

 

“Cinderella!” called her wicked stepmother (aka Mira).

 

“Coming!” Cinderella called back as she grabbed a tea tray and walked up the stairs to her stepmother’s room.

 

“Cinderella!”

 

“Good morning, stepmother.” greeted Cinderella as she entered the room and walked over to the nightstand by her stepmother’s bed, setting the tray down. “Your mail.”

 

She handed her the mail including the letter from the king which the older woman tore up greedily.

 

“Ah!” She exclaimed, jumping out of bed. “Anastasia! Drizella!”

 

“Yes, Mother?” The two stepsisters entered the room. One had fiery red hair and wore a pink dress, her hair done up with a yellow bow. The other had long black hair done up in a blue bow and a green dress. “What is it?”

 

The stepmother held out the letter as the red-headed girl, Anastasia, took it, Drizella read over her sister’s shoulder.

 

“The king is holding a ball? And all the eligible girls are invited?” Drizella glanced at her mother. “What does it mean, Mother?”

 

“It means,” The woman said, a little impatiently. “that the prince is looking for a wife and will choose one at the ball.”

 

“A wife?!” squeaked Jaq and Gus when they were back in Cinderella’s room.

 

“Yes. Can you imagine?” She murmured wistfully. “I’ve always wanted to go to a ball. Stepmother said I could as long as I made my own dress which is fine with me. Actually, I have a little free time…”

 

“Cinderella!”

 

“Oh! What do they want now?!” Cinderella groaned as she stared at a pink dress she had started a while ago, though still needed a lot of work before the ball tomorrow evening…

 

“Cinderella!”

 

Cinderella sighted and walked out of the room. “It was a nice dream while it lasted.”

 

“Poor Cinderelly.” murmured Gus.

 

“Mmm,” Jaq agreed as he stared at the dress. “That’s it!”

 

“What is, Jaq?” Gus asked him as Jaq turned to him with a smile.

 

“Cinderelly will be able to go to the ball after all.”

 

“I’m exhausted.” sighed Cinderella as she entered her room the next afternoon and saw a fully finished pink dress. “W-what?”

 

“Surprise!” Jag and Gus exclaimed. “Now Cinderelly can go to the ball.”

 

Cinderella said nothing as tears filled her eyes and scooped her friends up into her arms. She was going to the ball. She couldn’t believe it. It seemed too good to be true, and it was. As soon as her stepmother and stepsisters saw the dress they tore it to shreds. Cinderella fled to the backyard and collapsed onto a bench, overcome with tears.

 

“Don’t cry, dammit.” said a voice as Cinderella looked up to see a ball of light transforming into a person right in front of her. The person was female (or was supposed to be anyway) in a very layered dress, heels, hat, and carried a wand.

 

“W-who are you?” She asked.

 

“I’m your fairy godmother, so stop crying, stupid girl.” The woman told her. “I’m here to make your dream come true. So get up, you’re going to the ball.”

 

“I am?” Thoroughly confused, she stood up as her fairy godmother transformed some pumpkins into a carriage, the mice into horses, and Bruno into a coachman. Then he turned to Cinderella, waving his wand as her torn dress turned into a beautiful, brand new blue one with a matching headband and glass slippers. “Now remember, the spell will only work til midnight.”

 

“Thank you.” She gushed.

 

“Yeah yeah. Just go.” The fairy godmother murmured as Cinderella thanked her again and headed off in the carriage to the ball.

 

At the ball, everyone turned to look at her, everyone except the prince that is. His highness was stuffing his face at the buffet table.

 

 _Oh, Natsu._ Lucy groaned inwardly though she couldn’t help but give a little smile. It was so like him, after all.

 

Mira, who was conveniently standing next to Natsu, hit him on the head.

 

“Ow, Mira! What did you do that for?” Natsu demanded, rubbing the top of his head asa Mira merely stared at him. “Oh, right. The play.”

 

Prince Charming turned to Cinderella and they walked towards each other, meeting in the middle of the ballroom floor. He smiled and held out his hand, Cinderella couldn’t help but stare. He was so… handsome. She took his hand, they bowed, and begun to dance eventually heading outside. Before she knew it, the young lady found herself lovestruck as they headed outside and begun to talk; so much so that she lost track of time as the clock announced that it was midnight.

 

“Oh no!” She shot up and gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, sir but I must go.”

 

“Now?” He looked genuinely disappointed.

 

“I’m sorry.” She murmured as she turned and ran away, back to the carriage right before the spell wore off.

 

The next day the Prince, who could not get the strange young woman off his mind, sent the Grand Duke and another servant around the town with a slipper that Cinderella had left behind to find out who she was. They went to every girl that had been at the party, eventually reaching Cinderella’s home, but her stepmother had caught word of this venture and, discovering that the girl that night had been Cinderella, looked her up in her room.

 

But what the evil stepmother did not know was that Cinderella had two little friends that were highly resourceful. Jaq and Gus, after tangling with Lucifer, retrieved the key and freed Cinderella who rushed down the stairs where the Duke was having bad luck with her two stepsisters.

 

“Wait!” Cinderella called. “I’d, I’d like to try. If that’s all right with you, sirs.”

 

The stepmother protested, but the Duke shrugged her off and motioned for her to sit down and slipped the slipper onto her foot, a perfect fit.

 

The curtain closed and reopened a moment later to a church as Cinderella and Prince Charming running down the steps and into a carriage.

 

“Kiss! Kiss!” Everyone urged as the two entered the carriage looking at each other. The Prince shrugged as Cinderella blushed. It was just a kiss, just part of the skit. Nothing else. Nothing else at all, right? Suddenly she wasn’t so sure as she leaned forward and they kissed. Not so sure at all.

 

~ The End ~

 

**A/N: And there you have it! Mwhaha! Hope you enjoyed it! I’m so glad I got this done! It’s been crazy busy lately. I absolutely love Fairy Tail! Happy Halloween!!!**


End file.
